Paintball blues
by AriaKhan
Summary: The Girls and the significant others go paint balling I wonder what could go wrong
1. Paint balling and sore Asses

Title - Paintball Blues

Summary - The Girls and the significant others go paint balling I wonder what could go wrong.

A/N - i may turn this into a series so if you like this follow, favourite or review. It will just be one shots of couples or the group doing fun activities and happy times

disclaimer - don't own pll

The four girls and their boyfriends/girlfriend sat in a small room waiting for their turn of paint balling.

"What are we going to do for teams ?" Paige asked from her seat beside Emily. Caleb looked up in thought "well for the first round we go do the four girls verse us" he suggested "then we can do it couple vs couple"

Round One :

Caleb/Toby/Noel/Paige - Green Team

Hanna/Spencer/Aria/Emily - Pink Team

"GO!" The instructor shouted and both teams ran in opposite directions into the a woods/arena.

The girls stopped behind a tree and crouched. "Okay we need a plan if we're going to win" Spencer said seriously "what do you have in mind" Emily asked just a serious. Aria was take aback by Emily's seriousness "why so intense Em ?" Emily sighed "Paige has beaten me in every game we've played so far and I wanna take her down a peg" Aria nodded in understanding.

"okay you guys listening, they have run to the other side where there is not much to hide so I say we wait a few minuets then Hanna you throw a paint grenade while us three shoot" Spence pitched her plan "sounds good" Aria said satisfied with the plan and didn't see how it could go wrong "yep same here" Emily was excited and also cod t see any fault in the plan "Hanna you okay with this ?" Spencer looked to Hanna "yup" the four smiled "let's get them"

MEANWHILE

The other four sat on the ground listening to Toby. "Okay guys you ready now Spencer is probably pitching her idea now so we need a plan quick any ideas ?" he said in a hurry. The other thought intensely after a few moments Noel stood up "I've got it"

"The girls are going to wait for us to run out as they have more things to hide, so I say two of us run out to bait them while the other two run round and get them" he pitched his plan "okay but what two are ambushing and what two are baiting ?" Paige asked "well who are the sadly distracted ?" Noel and Paige looked at each other "Toby and Caleb" they said together "what" Caleb and Toby said in unison.

"C'mon guys admit those two have you wrapped around there finger 24/7" Noel smirked but no one saw due to his mask "oh really ?" Toby answered back "yeah really" Paige said "well what about you two" Caleb answered back "yeah Paige didn't you and Em skip school just so you and could on a picnic" Toby countered "and you to Noel mr moneybags bought Aria a new car 'just because" Caleb said proud of himself "yeah but the difference between us and you two is..." Noel said "we can both say NO" Paige added.

So after deciding who ran and who ambushed Toby and Caleb ran out and so did Hanna from her side but as she went to fling her grenade fell into a puddle of mud and started to scream.

While that happened Paige and Noel sneaked up behind Spencer and Aria and shot them "haha" Noel gloated "we won" Paige was about to high five Noel but felt a shooting pain in her ass "FUCK SAKE OW" she screamed and turned around and Emily was there probably smirking under her mask "what was that baby ?" "I hate you" Paige grumbled "you love me" Emily countered. Everyone took their mask off thinking the game was over. "Wait where's Hanna and Caleb ?" Aria asked.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" Hanna screamed "I'm trying to" Caleb laughed out "this is not funny Caleb" she growled at him "it is a little bit" he pulled and finally got her out.

BREAK

Hanna walked up to Paige and punched her in the arm "ow what's that for ?" Paige rubbed her arm "your the one who suggested we go paint balling, so everything bad that happens to me today is your fault" Hanna glared at Paige "if it helps I got some revenge Han" Emily told her "how ?" Paige blushed "don't ask let's look and see who won"

Green Team

Rivers - six points #1

McCullers - six points #1

Khan - five points #2

Cavanugh - four points #3

Pink Team

Fields - seven points #1

Hastings - six points #2

Montgomery - four points #3

Marin - one point #4

ROUND TWO COUPLE VS COUPLE

Paily - Blue Team

Spoby - Green Team

Naria - Red Team

Haleb - Pink Team

The arena was different for this one was special as they where given special paint guns and suits so they could go underwater with special breathing apparatus.

With Paily

"Okay so I'm guessing the rest of them are expecting us to go in the..What ?" Emily asked "I'm still pissed at you" Emily stood up "for what ?" She stood up defensively "you shot me in the ass" Paige pouted and Emily laughed "I'm sorry baby but do you think you can let it go so we can win" she reasoned "fine"

Paige huffed "what's the plan?"

Emily smiled "okay so everyone will expect us to go in the water cause we're badass swimmers" she paused "so I say we wait until they get to the water and go from the side like your team did in the last round" Paige hummed in thought "beautiful and smart lucky me" Emily laughed "your such a dork"

With Spoby

"Okay so Paige and Emily will obviously try to sneak attack us from the water so I say we get there first and get them while they're under and then we can wait for Hanna and Caleb or Aria and Noel to take each other out and then we can ambush the last two and win" Spencer went over the plan with Toby "I love it when you talk tactics to me" Toby smiled under his helmet.

With Naria

"Hey baby you don't think I'm whipped do you ?" Noel asked as they walked through the arena and Aria laughed "yeah yeah you are" Noel took a step back "no I'm not" he shouted like a child. Aria smiled "if it helps I'm just as whipped as you" she took her mask off and so did he "well I suppose that's not as bad" and they shared a sweet kiss then suddenly "ow" Noel screamed "agh" Aria screamed as a shooting pain went up both their backsides "that's what you get when you can't keep your hands of each other" a familiar voice sang

With Haleb

"Okay let's sneak up on Paily first then take out Naria and then for the last we can take out spoby" Hanna explained like it was the most simple plan ever "who ?" Caleb asked perplexed "ugh paily is Paige and Emily, Naria is Noel and Aria and Spoby is Spencer and Toby Christ Caleb" Hanna said annoyed "sorry for-" Caleb was cut off "shh I got a better idea" Hanna smirked looking at something or better yet someone.

Okay as everyone put their plan into action Emily and Paige hid behind a large rock and watched as Spencer and Toby where the first to show up just to get shot by Noel and Aria who for some reason already had paint on them. "Right we just need to wait for Han and Caleb then we'll shoot" Emily whispered and Paige nodded in agreement soon the three couples shot each other them decided they needed to get Paige and Emily so that waited and Paige and Em saw this as their chance.

"Get in there!" Paige shouted as she pushed Hanna, Aria and Noel in the water and shot while Emily got Spencer, Toby and Caleb "surprise bitches" Emily laughed as she shot them.

BREAK #2

"Argh Jesus Han I know wanted to shoot but in the ass" Aria groaned "welcome to my hell" Paige said understanding the girl's pain "I thought you let that go ?" Emily asked and Paige raised her eyebrows "not a chance"

Spencer decided it was time to check the scores and see who won.

Blue Team #1

McCullers - ten points

Fields - ten points

Pink Team #2

Marin - seven points

Rivers - six points

Green Team #3

Hastings - five points

Cavanugh - five points

Red Team #4

Khan - four points

Montgomery - three points

OVERALL SCORES

Caleb 12

Paige 16

Noel 9

Aria 7

Toby 9

Emily 17

Spencer 11

Hanna 8

winner is EMILY FEILDS

"Well done babe but you only won cause you shot me in the ass" Paige told her "sore loser" Emily sang "nuh uh"

And with that they left smelling of paint and bruises over there body

Hope you enjoyed this review of you want other stories yada yada


	2. Power Ranger Plasters and Tag

Playground Blues

In which the big bullies Alison, Maya, and Ezra pick on the girls but of course they have their knights in shining armour and bat paige.

A/N - someone said in the last chapter that Noel is not Aria's significant other he is in my stories as I'm a Naria shipper but don't feel the need to engage in ship wars. Incase you don't notice I don't like Ezra but not because of Ezira because I thinks he is an annoying character just my thoughts you don't have to agree.

Playground Blues

Two five year olds walked into the school playground and waved goodbye to their mothers "bye mommie" they shouted in unison. Aria quickly ran back "bye Mike" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and the three year old boy giggled "bye Ari-bare".

Aria went to run back to Spencer but heard small whimpers from beside her and saw her friend Emily crying on the ground " Emmy what happened ?" Aria asked the girl "it was Ma- Ma-Maya she pushed and kicked me" Emily cried out "it's okay let's go get a teacher to clean you up" they walked hand in hand to the office where Emily was given a pink power ranger plaster for her knee.

"Aww look at that Aria helped poor Emmy" Alison mocked and Ezra laughed with her "don't call me that only my daddy is allowed to call me that" Emily shouted "EMILY FIELDS DO NOT SHOUT IN THE CLASS" the teacher scolded her "but miss Alison and Ezra where making fun of Emily" a voice came from the corner "no miss she's lying" Ezra defended himself "Paige stay out of it" the teacher said sternly "yeah pigskin stay out of it" Alison whispered.

Noel, Paige and Caleb had decided they wanted to play tag and went to get the other girls but Caleb saw Hanna sitting herself and asked "do you want to play with us ?" Hanna's face saddened "Alison said I can't play tag cause I'm to fat" she said glumly "no your not I think your pretty now come play" he gave her a big smile

While they were playing tag Ezra had decided that Aria was too good and tripped her up when she ran past. She skidded and hurt her knee which started to bleed "ow" she screamed and Noel ran over and helped her "it's okay Aria. Paige and Emily you go tell the teacher and I'll help Ar" even for a five year old Noel was pretty strong so he pulled Aria up to her feet. He pulled a small plaster from his bag and put it on her knee "why do do you have that ?" She asked curiously "because when I'm older I want to be a doctor and help people and I'll start by helping my friend" he kissed her knee "all better" he hugged her and began to play with the other kids again.

Sorry it's short hopefully you guys like it

Remember to Stay Cheeky ;)


End file.
